The Noise of Nothing
by mis138138
Summary: Diana Braddock can scream, and fight for her life. She's no longer scared anymore and will help the prison anyway she can against the Governor. Sequel to "the Sound of Silence". If you haven't read that, please do before reading this. It will be worth it.


**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with an all new story continuing right where we left off in the Sound of Silence, except now We are in a whole new everything with the Noise of Nothing. I am posting this 30 minutes before the Season 4 return.**

**i hope you enjoy the story. Apologies for bad grammar, I am too excited to edit this.**

Chapter 1: I'm Waking Up

Diana's eyes shot open letting out a loud gasp. She sat right up clutching her head, panting from the fact she was alive. She felt a pair of hands on her in a soothing way, "Hey, relax. Relax, Diana."  
Diana looked up to see Carol there with her eyes huge, "What happened? I thought I thought I dead!"  
"So did we," Carol sat down next to her, "It turns out you just fainted."  
Diana shook her head, "No. No, I was dead. I remembered seeing everything dark then white and I saw Violet and-."  
Carol placed her hands on her shoulders, "It was a probably a dream."  
"Am I still dreaming?"  
Carol's face was confused, "No. This is real."  
The frightened young girl looked around the place she was in. It was the infirmary, still dirty like when she was awake. She looked down at herself and saw she was still wearing the wedding dress, except the blood that was there was clean off leaving a light stain, "How long have I been out?"  
"Five days. You gave Daryl quiet a scare," Diana's mouth dropped and she quickly stood, "I have to see him! I have to see-," when she stood her hands fell to her stomach, reminding her that her baby was gone,"My baby. Where's my baby, Carol?"  
Carol stood with her, "Daryl has him. They're outside."  
"Him?" Diana's voice shook. Carol nodded, "You need to rest, Di."  
"I'm tired of resting. Last time I went to bed, I thought I died. Besides, I need to see my Thumper," Diana grabbed her boots that were by the door. She felt cold, she rubbed her arms and looked around again to see Daryl's jacket placed around a chair. Diana put it on and walked out of the room.  
When she walked outside the light was nearly blinding to her. She hand to cover her eyes with her hand. Once her eyes adjusted, Diana scanned the area for Daryl. She saw Carl and Sophia holding hands looking out the fence at the Walkers. Diana saw Rick up in the watch town and Michonne walking the perimeter of the fence with Merle at the gate. Over on the walkway was Glenn and Maggie and on the bleachers was Hershel and Beth talking. Beth was holding Judy and smiling.  
No one noticed her standing there. Finally she saw Daryl out by the field with his back to her. Diana made her way to him. As she got closer and closer, there was fussy sounds that a baby would make.  
"Come on now, it'll be okay," Daryl softly said to the baby in his arms. He was slightly bouncing to make the baby feel at ease, "Mommy will wake up and everything will be fine," He lifted the baby up and looked at it in his eyes. The baby was wrapped in a blue shirt, "You miss Mommy, don't you?" He cradled him again, "I miss her too."  
"She missed both of you," Diana lightly said causing Daryl to turn. When he saw her his face got soft. His lips went up into a smile, "'Bout time you woke up. Come meet your son."  
Diana got closer and held her arms out to hold the baby. Even wrapped up he was so warm. She looked over her baby. First thing that stuck out was he had bright, blue eyes. He was smaller than an average baby. His fuzzy hair was light brown. The baby's skin was so soft and a peach color. He had her nose, a little button one. He had such chubby cheeks.  
"He's so beautiful," Diana's eyes got watery. She held him close feeling sheer happiness for being able to see him, "I got to see you. I get to see you all the time."  
When she looked at him again, he was smiling. Diana gasped, "They don't smile this early."  
"That's his first smile," Daryl continued, "He cried the first two days straight. After that it was a little here and there, but this mornin' he stopped. He would get fussy, but that stopped when you got here," Daryl glanced at her, "He really missed you."  
"It's going to be so strange not having him in my stomach anymore," Diana looked up at Daryl and smiled, "You were with him all five days?"  
"I didn't want anyone else to have him. I held him when I was with you."  
Daryl sat by her those days she was sleeping. He barely left the room. Carol would come by and give them food, she even stayed for a while until bed time.  
"So Donnie it is?" Daryl asked. Diana tilted her head at him, "What have you been calling him?"  
"Thumper," she let out a laugh, "I like both," Diana turned around and started to walk back to the prison, but stopped to see Daryl still standing there, "You coming?"  
Daryl slightly nodded and followed the Angel wings on his jacket.

* * *

Rick gave Diana a hug, "You're finally up," Carl was standing next to his dad and then joined in on the hug, "It's great seeing you walk around."  
"I know right? I don't think I'll sleep for a while," she smirked while holding Donnie in her arms. Glenn went to hug her next, "You're not allowed to anymore. You've slept enough."  
Maggie smiled at her before embracing her, "You scared us all," After the hug fest from Sophia, Carol, Beth, and Hershel she Michonne smiled at her, "Welcome back."  
"Thanks. So what have I missed? I mean something must have happened."  
"Made a run back to our old town. Got guns, ammo, food," Rick informed her. Diana's face became sad thinking of their old town, "What did it look like?"  
"Our houses were burned down to the ground," Carl said.  
"Oh..." Was all Diana managed to say. Her home was gone. Even if she wanted to go back there was nothing there for her. Rick, her and Daryl started to walk off from the group.  
"We're meeting with the Governor in two days," Rick also said, "To get things settle. Straight."  
Diana nodded, "I wanna go."  
Rick looked surprised, "No," Daryl said causing Diana to turn around, "Yes. I want to go."  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Di," Rick said.  
"Rick, I have to go. I haven't chipped in for a while now. I mean what if something happens?"  
"What if something happens. Donnie would be left with no parents," Rick told her.  
"So would Judy," Diana countered, "Look, I have to do this. I don't want to hide in my cell while you guys go out risking your lives. I'm not this defenseless girl any more. Hell, Carl is able to go out on runs with you guys."  
Rick and Daryl exchanged looks for a moment. Rick sighed, "Alright. I'll allow it."  
"Rick, come on!" Daryl let out. Diana quickly turned, "Nope! I got Rick agreeing with me. I'm going-."  
"If," Rick continued, "Daryl helps you train again. I need you to get back in touch with your bow and arrow skills."  
She looked back at Daryl; he didn't seem to happy. Turning back to Rick Diana said, "He'll gladly do it."  
Rick nodded and turned to walk back in the prison. Daryl walked in front of her, "You really expect me to do this?"  
"You don't really have a choice," Diana smirked at him. Daryl let out a huff, "I just got you back."  
"Did you really?" His face dropped when she said that. Diana adjusted the baby in her arms, "Look, just help me out okay. You won't regret it"  
It was silent for a moment until he spoke, "Alright. Your stuff is still in the cell, right?"  
Diana nodded, "We'll start tonight and tomorrow," Daryl told her. Diana smiled until there was a soft grunt. She looked down at Donnie and tilted her head, "Was that you?"  
"He grunts when he's hungry."  
"Oh great, like his dad," Diana stole a glance to see him smirking, "I'll go feed him."  
Diana walked back into the cell block.

**AN: Okay, Now that Diana has given birth, I really want her to get back into the swing of things. So next chapter will be Daryl shaping her up to her old self.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and/or the new episode! Love you all! See you soon!**


End file.
